IAN KELSEY
Ian Kelsey (born 17 December 1966 in York, Yorkshire) played Dave Glover from August 1994 until December 1996. After leaving school Kelsey worked for British Rail for six years as a vehicle builder. Having attended an amateur dramatics group, Kelsey then went on to graduate from the Guildford School of Acting followed by work in fringe theatre. He also played a cowboy at Wild-West re-enactments at the American Adventure Theme Park in Derbyshire. Eventually TV work came Kelsey's way, with a part in 1993's Wild Justice (also known as Covert Assasin), and another in the 1994 version of Black Beauty. His first major success then followed when he was succesfully auditioned for Emmerdale at the age of 27. Producers hoped Kelsey would be seen as a heart-throb and attract a young audience and so he was asked to say in interviews that he was around five years younger than he really was. At christmas 1996 Dave was killed off. In a 2000 interview with Sarah Moolla, Kelsey recalled: "Dave was a good guy but when he wasn't bed-hopping, he was boring to play. 'I'll always thank the producer Mervyn [ Watson ] for killing off Dave three years ago. He said "I'm doing you a favour here - you'll never look back.' And he was definitely right. There is always that temptation if you have a quiet nine months to knock on their door again. I didn't have that option and I was very grateful for that. I really enjoyed my time there and learned a lot, but I was ready to move on." No sooner had Kelsey left Emmerdale than he joined the cast of West End musical Gease as lead character Danny Zukko, a role he played for 20 months. TV beckoned again when he joined the cast of Casualty in 1999 where he stayed until 2002. From 2003 to 2004 he starred in Down to Earth and from 2005 to 2006 in Where the Heart Is. More theatre followed when he took the role of Billy Flynn in Chicago in late 2006. He reprised the role on several ocassions as the show toured the country. Kelsey's longest running TV role was as DI Richard Mayne in all 5 series of Blue Murder, which ran from 2003 to 2009, and which also co-starred PAUL LOUGHRAN. In 2009 he had a guest appearance in The Bill and reprised his role of Billy Flynn in a Weakest Link christmas special, where he came second. In 2012 Kelsey returned to the world of soap when he was signed up to star in Doctors. In an interview with Daniel Kilkelly of website DigitalSpy, Kelsey recalled again his time working on Emmerdale, and said he had fond memories. "It was one of the best times of my life on that show as it was my first big break...In the end, it was time for me to move on and I'm glad I did, but it's lovely to look back on Emmerdale with very fond memories." Kelsey is married to singer and dancer Mia Michaels who he met when appearing in Grease, and they have two daughters. Category:Actors